In Hope of a New Day
by There-goes-the-quiet
Summary: As I waited for the morning to rise, he watched with me- callous and dead. His obsidian gaze was nothing more than an endless abyss- empty. He never lowered the crimson stained silver in his hand for he was waiting as well for a bright red day. Yes- bright red -all of it. All of them. I remember. I saw his face. He was the devil. And I didn't stop him. SweeneyxOC


**Greetings, from Korea! Angyohaseyo!** I'm not a korean citizen however. I moved here a year ago, and during that one year I havent been on . So yeah. I've missed alot. And I havent been updating my other stories either! I'm such a horrible person!

**Disclaimer:** **oh and I don't own anything! NOTHING! well. My dear Cora, Mr. Hilhart, and Cooper belong to me. I GAVE birth to those lovely creatures. And now they'll all die!(laughs hysterically)**

**Well...anyways. Yes, this is a Sweeney T. x OC. I guess I don't know how far I'll go with this, but just for those who are interested I'm uploading this and if I have the time, I might even update with new chapters too! YAY! But that's only an If, so, you know I can't always keep my promises. So, how did I come up with this? Honestly, I have no idea how I came up with this. I watched Sweeney Todd: Demon barber of fleet street the same month it was released in theaters and I thought the movie was horrible. Just, weird, psycho, messed up crap that isn't fit for any child, no matter how friendly looking the music and the singing looked . But last year was different! And it's a funny story really...but I won't delve into it- no. Maybe one day I'll tell you dear children, but it will have to wait until you're older(omg- I think I'm going crazy as well)**

**Well I guess I'll explain in the next chappy...don't let my oddities get in the way of your reading...**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_All the more complicating, my dear._

_XXX_

_Everything was wrong._

No, calling it just wrong was an understatement.

This was so monstrously corrupt that even Death would be devastated.

The untraceable stink was stronger outside than the actual pies themselves that night, but the girl hadn't bothered to say much of it. All this time she thought it was the meat and Mrs. Lovett's new recipe.

And it appears that it was.

However, she didn't dwell too much on that for long; her eyes were more frighteningly repulsed than what her nose had to endure.

Cora's heart was caught in her throat as she watched the scene disentangle violently before her with eyes so wide that it could frighten a person just by the sight of it. Since her heart was pounding as loud as it was in her ears, the sound and merriment of the people downstairs was no more than a low irritating drone of crunching noises and forks clattering against their plates. Her fingers trembled and her bones quivered right under her sickeningly pale skin. She didn't know how long her legs would support her body of shaking bones, but she did know that inside that room there held a…

The victim sat in the chair, his face distorted into some mixture of pain, fright, and his own blood. The gory jaw which held his mouth close dropped open, slack like dead weight. Crimson stained the front of the white sheet that embraced his slit neck, fixed tightly as if it were the dead man's lover. Blood poured from the cut, kindling a sick feeling in her stomach which slowly crawled up her throat.

Cora watched, wanting to turn away though apparently she didn't have the functioning nerve to.

She had lost her voice and her sense of reality at that moment, conjecturing whether life was playing a trick on her.

Yes, that's what it was. A trick. This must be a trick. Smoke and mirrors and make up, right? She's seen the circus do a lot of those.

_And this…well…it was…it was…_

_Mr. Todd._

_But that can't be right. Mr. Todd was never a joking man._

Cora was stunned herself for watching this long without fainting. After a terrorizing moment of pitying the victim, she saw the slaughterer gradually hold up his knife, gazing at his reflection in the moonlight. She would have considered the blade beautiful, glistening like a diamond in his hand, a precious jewel; and by the way he was holding it, he certainly would have thought it was a jewel as well. He looked so calm, holding his blade, wearing a superior smirk, as opposed to his usual days whenever she saw him. For a moment, she would have called herself a madwoman to think him handsome just standing there; but the heavy droplets of red reminded her that the only mad person was the barber through the glass window.

The barber moved to the side of the man in one stride, stepping on some pedal-like contraption. A frightening discovery stabbed her in the chest, puncturing her mind with something horrifyingly irrevocable as she watched, and self consciously combined pieces together. The chair reclined automatically, while a trapdoor on the floor fell open. She had always wondered what felt so hollow about that particular spot on the floor. Always wondered why it would creak suspiciously under her. Always wondered why Mr. Todd didn't want her standing there, as worry etched his face.

And now, she knew why.

The body slid off the chair, and into the secret chute; she heard a splattering crack before the chair mechanically shifted right up and the trap door closed shut, disposing any sign of the dead victim. She knew only one place that went directly below the shop, and that was the _bake house_. What could she do? Should she report the authorities? Confront him? Scream hysterically and tell everyone that what they're eating were dead humans; that they might possibly be eating their relatives or friends?

She frantically turned her head, looking at the chimney that was spurting out black smoke, and then to a family dig into their meal outside seated on one of the tables with their children laughing merrily and stuffing their faces with pie after bloody pie!

She turned to look at the barber, seeing if she had overstayed her welcome too long on the top of the stairs then another shock hit her blindly again. Her eyes were caught in a trap of smothering black coals that were burning into her form. His brows were knitted together as a wave of confusion, anger, and…pain?- spurred in his sinister eyes. Pain? After what this man did how can he possibly feel pain? He watched her from inside his shop, his silver knife now lowered. Whatever triumph that may have been imprinted on his handsome face was no longer residing there.

Cora could feel her blood stricken eyes, the intense pounding in her chest that came from her panicked heart, her trembling bones, and her knees that buckled under her, doing their best to keep her up- they all refused to listen to the small voice in her head desperately screaming repeatedly over the wave of doubtless confusion, telling her to "Move, you worthless chit!"

The barber shockingly processed this, afraid the girl might scream (and the fact he could be discovered), so he put away his knife slipped on his jacket hastily to hide the blood staining his cuffs and nearly ran to the door. The only question lingering on his mind was…What would he do? Tell her to calm down and soothe her with concerned words? Let her scream and act dumb as if the girl was as hysterical as she looked at this moment? Should he kill her?

He slashed the throats of many…too many to count actually. What difference did it make if it were her?

But _it was_ a difference. A big one.

And that was the problem, the only problem that couldn't be overlooked with even the slightest disregard.

_That foolish girl! Why must you make things so complicated!?_

The girl noticed he opened the door, terror inundating her precious sanity and she did what any person in their right mind would have done. She spun around to flee down the staircase, but as she did, her footing lost the support of the step.

She didn't want to look, but she could swear shock engraved his face (which was a rarity) as he watched her fall, but that was the last thing she saw before tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

Sooooooo...that is the prologue.

If anyone is confused that was like, a future glimpse.


End file.
